Demanding Spirit
by Artica Storms
Summary: One Shot Sasuke


-1Demanding Spirit

His black hair fell around his face. His shoulders heaved to get air into his lungs, but he stood tall, not allowing anyone the pleasure of seeing him tired. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat before it got in his eyes. In his hand he held four shurkin. He threw them at one target, all aiming for dead center.

Kakumei lightly jumped down from her spot in the tree. She caught one and deflected the other three. For a moment she saw surprise pass over his flawless face, but he hid it quickly with a knowing smirk. She walked up to him slowly, with a dark sneer across her lips. She stopped in front him, wrapping her arm around his neck ,pulling him into a lustful kiss. His arms pulled her hips closer to his, pressing his already evident hard on into the crevice of her hip.

He pulled away. In a low ,dark voice he slowly said to her, "I won't let you get away this time." Each word struck a cord in her, each word held his meaning.

A shiver went down her spine. Perhaps it was from his breath on her skin. Perhaps it was from the words themselves. She lowered her eyes briefly and nodded quickly. She could feel his finger tips lightly caress her skin. She missed how he made her _feel. _Her hands found their way to the opening of his shirt. Sasuke leaned his head back when her lips lightly kiss him. Her fingers skimming across his nipples, pulling the shirt off of him. His nails pulled up her shirt, leaving red marks on her back. She breathed in quickly stepping closer to him. Her nails dug into his shoulders pulling him closer to her. She pushed her pelvis against his hard cock. They both moaned. Breaths coming quick, their body temperature increasing. He pushed her up until her back hit a rock.

Saskue's anger towards her was now something that he couldn't control anymore. His hands ripped at her pants, until they tore. Her leg came up and wrapped around his waist. He could feel her woman heat on his cock. All the more to keep going. All the more reason to push her away and just leave her. His fingers twirled in her hair pulling on her black tresses until the side of her neck was reveled. He started sucking on a jugular vein. With his other hand he pulled her undies down. Her other leg wrapped around his waist pulling him into her. He entered her quickly, thrusting in and out with his whole being. His ears could only hear his heart beat, and her breathing. His eyes only saw her and the red mark on her neck that labeled her, his possession.

Kakumei could barely keep with his speed. His eyes held anger, and knew that even she wanted him to, he wouldn't stop. Her body was tense from keeping her release at bay. She licked her top lip, trying to keep a moan back.

Sasuke's blood boiled within him. He felt so hot. He held his breath, hoping that the deep, intense pleasure that ran though out his body would keep increasing until he could no longer bear the torture. His nails dug deeply into her shoulders. He was so pissed at her for leaving him. Which hardly made any sense, he didn't even know her.

He increased his speed more, and her breath hitched. She could not contain herself. His eyes narrowed at her lips, she licked them again. His mouth crashed down on hers. His tongue ran along her lips in his eagerness to taste her. She moaned into his mouth. Fixing her hands on each side of his neck. She pulled away from his provoking kiss. She took a shaky breath and cried out as her orgasm spread though her body in an earth shattering release.

Sasuke mind clouded over, with her passionate cries. He let go of himself, releasing his breath, and

his ever building climax. He could hear only himself, and think of only her, and the pleasure of her release. His hand came to rest on the rock next to her head. His heart beat loudly in his ears. He felt one of her legs fall from his waist, her hands fell from his bare shoulders. She looked at him. His shirt was off from his chest, hanging from the bow. His breath was short and shallow. He was looking down at her chest. His fingers traced her neck, the curve of her shoulder, and the sweetness of her breast.

She wouldn't run this time. He did have her cornered. She slowly looked at him. He was watching her with a fascination that went deeper than she could possibly know.

He kissed her tenderly. His hands bringing hers above her head. She heard a click before she felt the coldness of mental. She opened her eyes and looked. He had her in chains. She looked up at him with disbelief.

He smirked with wickedness. "I told you I wouldn't let you go. And I meant it."

The End

© Artica Storms


End file.
